Phineas and Ferb: Modern MacGyver's
by EDD17SP
Summary: Everyone knows Phineas and Ferb are creative inventors, but usually they can just order parts to build whatever they need. When the boys, Candace, and Isabella find themselves trapped in an unknown location, cut off from the outside world, they must use whatever materials they have on hand to escape. It's a story held together with twine, paperclips, and a whole lot of duct tape!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my twentieth story! Yippie!**

**So here's the story about this story:**

**For some reason that I can't explain, I was thinking about MacGyver (You know, that show that ran on ABC in the late 80's-early 90's.) I can't explain why because I've never actually ****_seen_**** the show. But, I have seen the Mythbusters episode about it. For those of you who have never heard of it, it's about a secret agent named Angus MacGyver. What's cool about MacGyver is he can make anything out of anything…like, for instance, an airplane made from bamboo poles, trash bags, a cement mixer, and, of course, lots and lots of duct tape. (Mythbusters proved that isn't possible, but you get the point.)**

**And this got me thinking, "Phineas and Ferb would make really good 'MacGyvers.' I should write a story about that." So, here it is. Sorry for the lack of establishing plot, but I wasn't really interested in writing a more than this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Candace was the first to regain consciousness. She had no recollection of what had knocked her out or where she was.

She glanced around the room, trying to determine her location. The small room was fairly dark, lit by two dim, bare light bulbs screwed into sockets in the low ceiling. There were three aluminum shelves against one wall, each packed with an unorganized jumble of seemingly random supplies and junk. The concrete floor was dirty, covered with stains of various shades, some of which Candace assumed was blood.

She was chained up by manacles on her wrists, the heavy chains wrapped around a heavy, steel beam in the ceiling that was exposed where the ceiling tiles had been removed. Ferb was chained up the same way on Candace's left, and Isabella on her right. Phineas was on the other side of Ferb.

"Hello?" Candace called out, but she got no answer. She turned to Isabella. "Isabella?" The pink clad girl didn't budge. "Isabella, wake up. Wake up!" Candace said, louder. Finally, Isabella's eyes flittered open. "Huh…what? Candace?"

"Isabella! Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" Isabella scanned the room. "Where are we?"

"No idea. We need to wake up Phineas and Ferb. They'll know how to get out of here."

"Good idea," Isabella said. "Phineas? Phineas!" she called out, trying to stir the boy.

"Ferb. Ferb wake up!" Candace urged. "FERB!"

Neither of the boys budged.

"Come on, Ferb, wake UP!" Candace yelled. She swung her left leg out and kicked Ferb. The British boy jumped awake. He looked at Candace. "Ferb!" Ferb kicked Candace. "Ow! What was that for?" Ferb shrugged.

"Are you okay, Ferb?" Isabella asked. Ferb nodded. "Good. Do you think you can wake up Phineas?"

Ferb turned to Phineas on his other side. Without any hesitation, he kicked Phineas's leg.

"Wha! Huh?!" Phineas cried out. "Oh, hey bro. Candace. Isabella." He quickly looked around. "Why are we chained up? And where are we?"

Candace swung her arms around, causing the chains to rattle. "We were hoping you'd know."

Phineas looked down, deep in thought. "Hmm. I remember we were in the backyard…I was wondering where Perry was…I remember the gate opening…and after that, I don't know what happened."

"Do you know where we are?" Isabella asked.

"Not a clue." He rattled the chains around. "I think we should try to get out of here, though, before whoever it is that kidnapped us comes back."

"Good idea," Candace said. "How exactly do we do that?"

Phineas looked at his brother. "Any ideas, Ferb?"

Ferb glanced around, searching for inspiration. His eyes landed on one of the two bare light bulbs on the ceiling. With the form of an expert gymnast, he kept the chains taught and flipped himself upside down. Ferb struck the bulb with his foot. The glass shattered and the light went out, but the screw still remained in the socket.

"What the heck are you doing, Ferb?" Candace asked.

Ferb didn't reply. He kicked off the shoe and sock on his right foot, and then, using two toes, plucked the filament from what was left of the light bulb. Ferb flipped right side up again and bent his leg up over his head and took the filament in his right hand. He bent the little piece of wire out as straight as he could get it, and then gently pushed it into the lock on his right manacle. A few twists later, the lock clicked and the manacle opened.

"Hey, way to go, Ferb!" Phineas said.

Ferb reached over and picked the lock on the left manacle and he dropped to the ground. He hurried over to unlock Phineas, and then Candace. "Nice going, Ferb!" Candace said.

When Isabella was free and Ferb had put his sock and shoe back on, they headed for the door. Phineas grabbed the handle and pushed. "It's locked."

"I guess I'm not too surprised," Candace groaned.

"Ferb can't pick the lock, either. No key hole."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Then how is the door locked?"

"It's probably locked from the other side." Phineas put his hand to his chin in thought. "I'll bet it's like those doors at school. The handle on one side is locked, but the handle on the other side, the side where the key hole is, is still open. What we need is a way to push the handle down on the other side of the door."

Isabella scanned the clutter on the storage shelves. "Like this?" She grabbed an old metal coat hanger and held it out to Phineas.

"Yeah. That'll work." Phineas took it from her and straightened out the wire. On one end he twisted the metal into a hook, and then he bent a few inches on the other end to a ninety degree angle.

Phineas slid the hanger through the small gap under the door and twisted it so that the looped end pointed straight up in the air. He moved it around carefully until he felt it hit the door handle.

"Easy…easy…"

He guided the loop around the handle. When he was sure it was on, he gently pulled on the wire. The clasp clicked and the door opened a crack.

"Alright, Phineas!" Isabella called.

"Shh!" Phineas put a finger to his lips. Remaining on the floor, he pushed the door open just a tad farther and peeked out into the hallway. When he was sure the coast was clear, he pushed open the door and tossed the piece of wire back toward the shelves. "Everybody stay quiet," Phineas urged. "We don't know what's out there, and we don't want our presence detected."

The others nodded in response. Phineas made sure both directions were clear again, and then led the way out into the hall. Isabella was the last out, and she quietly closed the door behind them.

**Sorry, I'm keeping this short because I don't have a whole lot of time to write. You know, college and all. There will be more chapters soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I didn't really have a whole lot of ideas for this story, and it wasn't as much fun to write as I thought it was going to be, so it's going to be pretty short. I am going to finish it, though, because I'm not the kind to leave a story unfinished.**

For several tense minutes they wandered around the building. There were no windows anywhere to give them any clue as to their location. The hallways crisscrossed around and there were many doors leading to other rooms, but they were all locked. Eventually, the last hallway they tried ended in a door. This seemed to be the only way out of the maze they were in.

Phineas tried the door. "It's locked. But I suppose that's not a big surprise."

"And the lock is on the other side, too," Isabella pointed out. "Can't pick it."

Ferb looked around. Something caught his eye and he tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "What is it, bro?" Ferb pointed up toward the ceiling. "An air vent! Awesome!"

Candace, the tallest, took a closer look at the vent. "Only one problem: It's screwed on. And we don't have a screw driver."

Phineas put a hand to his chin. Then, struck with inspiration, he snapped his fingers. "Either of you ladies have a hair clip? I can use the side to loosen the screws."

"No," Isabella said.

"Me neither."

"Really? No? I thought all girls would…never mind. Hmm…" Phineas's eyes found the old heat radiator just down the hall. "Ooh! New idea! Anyone got a pen?"

"A pen?" Candace asked, her tone laced with disbelief.

"Yeah. A pen."

Ferb checked his many pockets and found one. It was a capped pen, not a clicker. He handed it to Phineas. "Perfect! Be right back!"

Phineas jogged down the hall, discarding the pen cap and pulling the head right off, the ink tube coming with it, leaving just the plastic cylinder. When he reached the old radiator, he cranked up the heat and put the bottom of the pen against the fins. He held it there for several minutes until the soft plastic began to bend from the heat. Then he jogged back.

"Candace, quick! Give me a boost!"

Candace bent down and Phineas climbed onto her shoulders. Shee groaned from the weight as she stood back up. "Hurry up! You're heavy!"

"Gotcha, sis." Phineas pushed the hot end of the pen body against the head of one screw. The held it there for a minute, gently blowing on it to cool the soft plastic. When all traces of heat were gone and the plastic had hardened again, Phineas twisted it. The end had squished into the slots on the head of the screw and then hardened to create a perfect screwdriver. The screw dropped out, and he quickly loosened the other one. He grabbed the vent before it could fall out of the ceiling and handed it to Ferb.

"Wow. That was really unconventional," Isabella said.

"Why, thank you." Phineas grabbed the sides of the vent and pulled himself into the air duct. Candace helped Ferb and then Isabella climb up, and then the kids reached down and hauled the teenager up after them.

"Which way, Phineas?" Candace asked.

They all looked both ways down the duct. Nothing but blackness awaited them in both directions. "Well, we came from that way," Phineas said, pointing down the duct, "so I guess we'll go this way." He led the way through the darkness. "Try not to make too much noise crawling," he urged.

They crawled as quietly as they could through the aluminum duct, which was not easy considering that the bottom bowed out under them, creating popping sounds when it snapped back to it's original shape. They passed over several more vents that allowed them to see out of the duct, but all they could see was the empty hallway beneath them.

At some point, Phineas realized that the vents had vanished, leaving the duct uninterrupted. "Hmm…must be getting close to the furnace."

"Does it seem weird to anyone else that this building has a central air and heating system _and _those old heat radiators?" Candace asked. Phineas and Ferb stopped and stared at her blankly. "What?" She crossed her arms. "A girl can't know a thing or two about redundancy?"

"Just…didn't know you possessed that knowledge," Phineas said.

"The ducts look fairly new, probably just installed, and the radiator units simply haven't been removed yet," Ferb interrupted, answering Candace's question.

A few yards further and they reached the end of the duct, but not at the furnace. Here, the duct split into two paths, one to the left and one to the right. Phineas could see nothing to the right, but there was a faint light to the left. There appeared to be a fan at the end, protected from the outside by a grate. Phineas turned left. "This way, gang."

Still trying to be quiet, they crawled down to the end of the duct, stopping at the fan, which thankfully was turned off. Phineas squeezed between the fan blades, leaving him sandwiched between the fan and the grate. Fortunately, the grate was not secured, only wedged against the sides of the duct, and Phineas was able to kick it out.

Phineas stuck his head out. There was a platform about six feet directly under the vent, against the wall. He jumped down to the platform. "Come on, guys," he called in a loud whisper. "It's all clear."

Ferb jumped down after him, and then they both caught Isabella when she followed. Candace was last. "Uh, even though I know it's a really short drop, it feels like I'm about to jump off a cliff."

"It's okay, Candace," Phineas said. "You'll be fine."

The teen slowly pushed herself out of the air duct-

-and fell flat on her face. "Ow." The others helped her to her feet. "Thanks. Where are we now?"

They scanned the room. "Looks like an airplane hanger," Phineas said. "You know, minus the airplanes." The room was huge, easily big enough to hold a football field, and the ceiling was at least three stories high. Two massive doors took up half the wall opposite where the gang stood. The platform they were perched on was actually a walkway spanning the length of the rear wall, with a long staircase on either end. Gaps in the railing revealed where additional walkways could be moved into place to grant access to the cabins of aircraft that sat high off the ground.

But, as Phineas had pointed out, it was empty.

"Come on, gang! Let's find a way out of here!" Phineas urged, and they hurried down the stairs. Unfortunately, they could spot no exits.

"Uh…Phineas?" Isabella questioned. "Shouldn't there be, like, regular doors leading outside?"

Phineas looked around. "You're right there should be. But, there aren't any. Only the aircraft doors."

"That's weird, isn't it?" Isabella said.

"Sure is. Maybe this whole complex is built inside a mountain, or something."

"That would certainly explain why there aren't any windows anywhere," Candace pointed out.

"It sure would. I guess that means the only way out of here is through the hanger doors." Phineas pointed to the massive steel doors, the dark blue paint peeling. "Come on, guys."

They stood side by side in front of one door and pushed as hard as they could against the flat surface with their palms. It was fruitless. They had nothing to push against that would give them good leverage. They stood panting like dogs for several minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"Hey, look Ferb!" Phineas said, pointing to the ceiling. There was a large electric motor attached to the wall above the center of the doors. "The doors are motor driven!"

Tracing the electrical conduit that ran from the motor with their eyes, they followed it across the ceiling and down the wall to a switch. Eager to escape, Candace ran over to it and moved the toggle to "UP." Nothing happened. "Oh, come on!" Candace yelled in annoyance.

The others strolled over to her and Phineas unscrewed the panel cover with his "screwdriver." "Huh. The power's been disconnected from the switch."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Candace asked, becoming hysterical. "Reconnect it!"

"Actually, when I say it's been disconnected, I really mean the power is gone. The only wires here are the ones leading up to the motor. The power lines have been pulled out."

Candace threw up her hands. "Fantastic! This day just keeps getting better."

"Don't worry, Candace," Phineas comforted her. "We'll just build our own power source."

"You can do that?"

"Sure. There's plenty of ways to make a little power. Like, with a potato, for instance."

"Only, we don't have any potatoes, and even if we did, we wouldn't get nearly enough power out of one to power that motor," Isabella pointed out.

"The potato was just an example. Magnets might be a better alternative here."

"We don't have any magnets, either."

"Well, we are in an airplane hanger," Phineas reminded her. He pointed to the back of the room, where an open door led to a small machine shop. "Let's see if we can find anything of use in there."

The machine shop was nearly empty. "Not much of a machine shop, is it?" Candace muttered.

"Yeah…" Phineas sighed. "Well, let's look around and see what we can scrape together."

They split up and scrounged around the shop, searching in nearly empty cabinets and atop tall shelves. A few minutes later they converged at a small work bench in the center of the room with the few items they'd found.

"I've got four double 'A' batteries and a few feet of 12 gauge wire," Phineas said. "I'd say that's a pretty good start for an alternative power source." He set the items on the table. "What'd you guys find?"

Isabella set two rusty metal coffee cans on the bench. "All I could find were these two coffee cans full of old aluminum nails. Oh, and this broken wrist watch was behind that cabinet in the corner." She held up the timepiece, the crystal shattered.

"I've got some string…" Candace said, tossing the ball of twine to Phineas. "And this cardboard box."

Phineas scratched his chin. "Hmm…this is not looking very promising. Hey," he looked around. "Where's Ferb?"

Candace and Isabella glanced around, too, but could not spot the green haired Brit. They shrugged.

Just then, Ferb strolled into the room. "Oh, there you are, bro!" Phineas said. "Where'd you go?"

Ferb said nothing. He placed on the bench a roll of duct tape, two short pieces of lead pipe, and an almost full bottle of toilet cleaner. He scanned the other items on the table. Without a word, he set to work. The others watched with interest as he manipulated the items on the table, unsure what he was doing. Finally, Ferb stepped back, holding the cardboard box, which appeared to be emulating a faint glow. All of the other items, save for half the roll of duct tape and most of the remainder of the twine and nails, were enclosed inside the box. There was a tiny hole in one corner where Ferb had poked two wire leads out, but otherwise, it was just a box.

"Finished," he announced.

The others each raised an eyebrow. "Great, Ferb," Isabella said. "What is it?"

"A nuclear reactor."

"Say what now?" Candace cried.

Phineas spoke up. "Wait, wait, let me get this straight. You built a nuclear reactor out of two coffee cans, aluminum nails, two pieces of lead pipe, some duct tape, some wire, some string, four batteries and a gallon of toilet cleaner?"

Ferb nodded.

"And you enclosed it in a cardboard box?"

Ferb nodded again.

Phineas practically shouted. "How?!"

Ferb shrugged. Then he carried the box out of the room.

Isabella looked at Phineas. "You don't know how he did that?"

Phineas shook his head. "Even after all these years, Ferb's still got a few tricks up his sleeve." He grinned fondly. "That sly dog."

They hurried out of the room. Ferb was already hooking the wire leads from his "reactor" up to the wires inside the switchbox. For several seconds, nothing happened. And then, to the amazement of the others, the door motor began to buzz. The buzz became louder, and then the motor slowly began to turn. The doors started to move.

"I don't believe it," Candace said under her breath. "How did he _do_ that?"

The doors stopped moving when they had opened only a few feet. The reactor had already exhausted it's power, but it didn't matter. Daylight slipped through the gap.

"Bro, you never cease to amaze me," Phineas said, slapping his step-brother's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here!"

The four quickly rushed through the gap in the doors.

**Just one more chapter, I think. I know, the plot wasn't very well thought out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is what I call "Totally out of ideas, completely forgot about the story, just ending it in the fastest and simplest way possible." I shouldn't have even started this story in the first place.**

"Well…I did not see that coming."

Though they said nothing else, it was obvious that the sentiment Phineas expressed was felt by the others as well. One would have expected an airplane hanger to open up onto a runway, or at least a tarmac leading to one. Certainly one would not have expected a cliff with a two hundred foot drop off. There was a tarmac, true, running perpendicular to the hanger entrance, extending off beside the building complex on a ledge. The entire thing was built into a cliff face, and there was no obvious way off the mountain except for by air. Only, there was not an airplane to be seen.

"Now what do we do, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

Phineas turned completely around, observing everything, scanning the area, searching for a solution. Finally, his eyes landed back on Isabella again. He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Seriously?" Candace asked skeptically, folding her arms. "_You_, Phineas Flynn, don't have any ideas?"

"Really. I got nothing."

Candace's arms dropped back to her side. "Alright, I've just lost all faith in the world. Isabella, would you like to join me as I scream in terror?"

"Don't worry, Candace," Phineas interrupted. "We'll figure something out."

Ferb suddenly pointed toward down the runway. "I think I may have an idea."

The others followed his gaze, but could see nothing. "What exactly are you looking at, Ferb?" Phineas asked. "I don't see anything."

Ferb did not reply. He just began walking down the tarmac.

"Should we follow him?" Isabella asked.

Phineas shrugged. "I guess so."

The three jogged to catch up with Ferb, and they followed his lead down the runway. Eventually, they reached the spot where the ledge ended in a cliff and the runway emptied out into nothing but air.

"What exactly did you see down here, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Once again, Ferb didn't answer. He just nonchalantly continued walking…right off the edge of the cliff.

"Ferb!" the others yelled. Then their frightened expressions suddenly changed into looks of confusion.

Ferb hadn't fallen to his doom. He was floating in mid-air.

"Ferb! How are you doing that?" Isabella cried.

He jumped up and down a few times, demonstrating that he was not floating, but standing on a solid surface. "It's not a cliff. Just a painted floor."

The others raised an eyebrow. Ferb ignored their confusion as he walked a little further. He raised his hand, grabbed the sky, and tore it down. The set backdrop fell, revealing the stage.

"What are you doing, Ferb?" Candace exclaimed.

He shrugged. "The author didn't know how to end the story, so I'm just destroying it."

**"Thank you, Ferb."**

He gestured for the others to go on through the hole in the backdrop. They looked at each other hesitantly, then walked through to the stage.

Candace plunked down in an empty chair and let out a sigh. "Wait…so who kidnapped us and locked us up?"

"Who cares?" Phineas shrugged, filing a cup with water from the cooler in the corner. "No one read this story, anyway."

"I'd be surprised if anyone even read this chapter," Isabella said.

"This story does have a few followers," Candace pointed out.

"Right, and you could count those followers on one hand."

Phineas rejoined the others. "So…this is how we're going to leave it?"

They all looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to have to answer the question. "Apparently," Candace finally said.

"Okay. So, you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

As if on cue, Ferb's stomach growled. "I could go for some grub."

"Okay, let's go."

And they left the set.

No sooner had their car left the parking lot, the door opened and Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed into the studio, panting heavily. "I'm here! I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I had a flat tire." He stopped and looked around, seeing the set was deserted. "Oh, come on! I wasn't that late!"

The lights clicked off.

"I hate you people."

**I am so sorry about this story. Just forget you ever read it and go on with your lives. I know it sucks.**


End file.
